Pourquoi pas ?
by Plume de Feu
Summary: L'équipe de Mustang décide de passer du temps ensemble lors d'une soirée. Ils commencent alors à jouer au fameux Action ou Vérité pour pimenter leur veillée… One-shot Roy/Riza.


C'était une journée de routine dans le QG de Central City, et plus précisément dans la salle de travail du colonel Mustang. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler cela une salle de travail car il n'y avait en réalité qu'une seule personne qui se préoccupait de la paperasse : le lieutenant Hawkeye. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de remplir les feuilles inutiles qui semblaient se multiplier chaque jour.

L'atmosphère était plutôt tournée vers la détente dans la salle, le sergent Kain Fuery essayait de réparer une vieille radio, l'adjudant-chef Vato Falman regardait les seconds lieutenants Jean Havoc et Heymans Breda se chamailler sur qui aura la plus belle femme de Central et le colonel lui-même regardait on ne sait quoi par la fenêtre.

Oui, c'était une journée habituelle.

C'était l'heure de la « pause » du matin et Havoc lança la seule phrase censée de la journée :

-Hey ! Pourquoi ne pas se faire une soirée entre collègue ce soir ?

Tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement car c'était rare qu'il pense à des idées intéressantes. Mustang se détourna de sa fenêtre et lui répondit :

-Pourquoi pas, ça nous permettra d'oublier un peu le boulot.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye le regarda avec un léger amusement :

-En même temps on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez beaucoup de chose à oublier, vu ce que vous faites toute la journée…

Cela fit rire tout le monde, sauf le colonel qui rentra ses mains dans ses poches et qui fit une moue. Havoc continua la discussion :

-Ok, on se retrouve tous chez le colonel ce soir à 20 heures !

-Hey, attendez, pourquoi chez moi ?

-Parce que nous vivons dans les appartements du QG, lui répondit Falman.

-Je vois, puisque je n'ai pas le choix…

Breda lança un regard à Hawkeye et lui demanda :

-Vous venez avec nous, Lieutenant ?

Elle lui répondit poliment :

-Non, je ne préfère pas importuner une soirée entre hommes.

-Mais non ! C'est toujours bien d'avoir une présence féminine, n'est-ce-pas colonel ?

Celui-ci, qui n'avait pas vraiment suivi la conversation, balbutia :

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Le lieutenant soupira en regardant tous les hommes présents dans la salle :

-Très bien, je viendrai.

* * *

Comme convenu, ils étaient tous présents chez le colonel et plus précisément dans son salon, où il avait installé tout le monde dans son canapé et ses fauteuils en cuir.

-Dites donc, on peut dire que l'armée vous rapporte bien !

-Il faut croire que je suis important pour eux…

Tous étaient servis en alcool plus ou moins fort hormis Riza qui préférait boire un jus de fruit. La soirée se passait très bien et finalement, ils parlaient plus du travail que de leur vie personnelle. Il était environ 22 heures et Jean eu une nouvelle fois une bonne idée :

-Puisque nous avons bien parlé boulot, c'est l'heure du jeu de la soirée ! Et je vous propose pour cela le jeu action ou vérité ! Vous êtes partants ?

Tous répondirent présents et le jeu commença. Ils s'étaient installés en cercle par terre après avoir déplacé les meubles. Havoc débuta avec Fuery :

-Alors Kain, action ou vérité ?

-Je vais dire vérité.

-Alors on va commencer doucement ! Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux d'une fille ?

Le jeune homme rougit et fixa les autres en quête d'aide, sauf que tous voulaient une réponse.

-Eh bien… oui, une fois…

-Ah ah ! Et alors c'est qui ? Tu sors avec elle ?

-Eh ! On a le droit qu'à une seule question par tour !

-Ok ok, mais je retiens ta réponse et je reviendrai sur toi après !

Ils regardèrent tous le pauvre Fuery qui tentait de cacher sa rougeur. Il reprit le cours du jeu :

-Bien… c'est à moi. Breda, action ou vérité ?

-Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom ! Alors, vérité pour moi.

-Ok. Quelle est la personne que tu préfère le plus au monde ?

-C'est un peu étrange comme question… mais je vais dire ma mère !

-C'est vraiment mignon !

-Oui bon, allez, je continue ! Roy, action ou vérité ?

-Action, bien sûr.

-Bon, allez, quelque chose de facile pour l'instant. 20 pompes !

Le jeu se passait bien et tout le monde rigolait, que ce soit pour les actions ou pour les vérités. C'était au tour de Havoc de choisir quelqu'un.

-Ca commence à être intéressant. Riza, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Je te défie d'embrasser notre cher colonel, sur la bouche bien entendu !

-Quoi ?

Les deux intéressés avaient crié en même temps, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Jean de continuer :

-J'ai bien dit que ça allait être intéressant. Mais si vous voulez, on vous laisse seul pour cela.

-Mais comment tu pourras vérifier si tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Roy, qui commencer à rougir, tout comme Riza.

-Riza a du rouge à lèvre, rien qu'avec ça on pourra le savoir. Allez vous autres ! On les enferme dans la chambre et on attend ici !

Ils se levèrent tous et dirigèrent Riza et Roy vers la chambre de celui-ci puis fermèrent la porte à clé.

Roy et Riza étaient restés bouche bée devant la scène qui venait de se passer. C'était comme s'ils avaient prévu leur coup à l'avance. et qu'ils avaient profité de la situation pour les laisser seuls. Roy se tourna vers Riza et leur regard se croisèrent. _Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle rougit…_ pensait Roy. Ses pensées s'interrompirent par la soudaine question de Riza.

-Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de faire cela maintenant ?

Roy rougit encore plus à cette question.

-Eh bien… je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix…

* * *

Plus de 20 minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées et personne ne ressortait de la chambre. Les autres commençaient à se poser des questions.

-Vous croyez qu'ils font ce que je pense ? demanda Breda.

-C'est bizarre, on entend rien du tout… renchérit Havoc.

Ils décidèrent de ranger les verres et les bouteilles d'alcool présent dans la salle, histoire de faire passer le temps. Tous commencèrent à ressentir la fatigue et ils choisirent de quitter les lieux sans faire plus de bruit.

Dehors, la discussion reprit.

-Ca m'étonnera qu'ils fassent ça sur un coup de tête !

-Ouais… venant du lieutenant, ce serait quand même une attitude étrange…

-Moi, je pense qu'il faut les laisser seuls, après tout, ils se retrouvent enfin ensemble !

Tous acquiescèrent et chacun retourna chez soi.

* * *

Il était presque minuit quand Roy ramena Riza chez elle. Dans la voiture, il n'y avait pas de mot. Juste l'atmosphère chaleureuse était suffisante. Les pensées de l'un étaient tournées vers l'autre, et rien ne pouvait être plus parfait. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de la tireuse d'élite, ils sortirent calmement de la voiture et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Riza ouvrit la porte de son appartement puis se retourna quand elle entendit Roy parler.

-Vous savez Lieutenant… j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette soirée… et j'aimerai vraiment renouveler cette expérience…


End file.
